Round and Round
by Crosseyra
Summary: No me fui, me quedé. Él no se fue, se quedó. Nos besamos, no sé cómo, solo supe que lo hacíamos. Fue tan patético el modo en que lo dije. Fue tan patético como me derretí en sus brazos cuando volvió a besarme. Fue patética la manera en que lo amé. En la mañana, fuera, seguía nevando. Y nosotros seguimos dando vueltas./AU/Riren/Lemon/Dedicado a Luce Walker.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Isayama Hajime. Este One-Shot es mío._  
><em>

**Pareja: **Levi x Eren (Riren).

**Advertencias: **AU. Palabras obscenas. Lime. Ligero Lemon.

**Round and Round**

_by_

**Crosseyra**

_Will you show me what this life is for?_

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicado a Luce Walker<strong>

* * *

><p>Me levanté del escaparate con libro en mano y lo deposité en su lugar justo en el momento en que las primeras gotas se estrellaron contra el cristal de las ventanas. Las lluvias de invierno, un poco tardías al llegar, se desataron una noche de Abril cuando yo todavía estaba encerrado en la biblioteca de la casa, hurgando un rato en textos al caer en el detalle de que esa velada—y como muchas otras tantas—no lograría conciliar el sueño.<p>

Me acomodé el abrigo alrededor del cuerpo y fui a la bodega a por un par de palos secos para arrojar a la chimenea, y luego me retiré a la cocina con más palos para preparar algo de té. No había mucho que hacer en noches como esa; normalmente saldría a pasear unos minutos a través del jardín de gardenias de los Ackerman, pero la lluvia estaba azotando la casa prácticamente, y él se enojaría si volvía chorreando agua hasta por los ojos.

Crucé el pasillo de la planta baja que conectaba con el hall principal con un candil en las manos; las llamas de las velas se balanceaba y bailaban con cada paso que yo daba. Había electricidad, claro, pero siempre me había gustado la luz pálida y el calor real que otorgaban los cirios, especialmente si eran aromáticos y con olor a lavanda.

La lavanda era su favorito.

Llegué a la cocina, eché la madera al fogón de la estufa y puse la tetera sobre el fuego con una mezcla de agua y hierbas de té verde. Me senté en un banquillo, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, y esperé a que el agua hirviera. Habían panecillos dulces esparcidos en un plato al centro, y sentí la irremediable necesidad de robarme uno y probar un bocado; de todas formas no había cenado nada, y ahora el apetito me estaba poniendo susceptible y rígido.

Sin grandes culpas alargué el brazo, alcancé uno y me lo llevé a la boca; el sabor dulzón que tenía junto con el betún de naranja me supo a gloria.

Me estiré sobre la mesa y me obligué a pensar en lo difícil que era llevar un matrimonio, especialmente si estás casado con una mujer conflictiva, amargada y seria que apenas te dejaba respirar y que no sonreía para nada. Meticulosamente inexpresiva, sin emociones ni verdaderos sentimientos.

No hablaba de mí—era demasiado joven como para casarme—sino de Levi Ackerman.

Sentía algo parecido a lástima por él; lástima, amor y deseo sexual.

Es irónico cuando conoces al amor de tu vida... y a su_ maravillosa_ esposa, Mikasa.

Hace un año que había llegado a esa casa como un allegado, un intruso, en la residencia del señor y la señora Ackerman. Mamá y papá salieron del país por motivos varios, y me dejaron a cargo de mi queridísima prima y su reciente marido en lo que demoraban en volver; a veces pienso que nunca volverán, y estaré aquí encerrado hasta el fin de mis días, viendo como la persona que estuve buscando toda mi vida envejece y muere junto con una mujer como Mikasa.

Levi y Mikasa no estaban hechos para estar juntos, eran demasiado similares para crear química y emoción en su relación... o eso es lo que yo pensaba más allá de los celos.

_O, en realidad, es lo que me gustaría creer._

La tetera hirvió con un silbido agudo, y me levanté para apagar el fuego y verter algo de té en una taza. Rodeé el objeto con las manos para calentarlas en lo que el frío calaba en la cocina, y, resoplando sobre el vapor que salía humeante de la taza, probé un sorbo. Lo escupí inmediatamente.

Sabía a mierda.

Gruñí, y estampé las manos en la mesa, levantándome con enfado y caminando a zancadas hasta la despensa por algo de azúcar. Fácilmente le eché cinco cucharadas, porque de verdad tenía un gusto horrible.

En vez de sorber otro poco, posé las manos sobre la porcelana de la taza y tumbé medio cuerpo sobre la mesa.

Qué frustrante...

¿Por qué demonios Levi tenía que estar con alguien como Mikasa?

¿Por qué diablos no podímos habernos conocido antes?

¿Por qué no era capaz de fijarse en mí?

¿Por qué, Levi?

Maldito el día en que se vieron por primera vez.

Él era guapo, condenadamente atractivo y, por qué no, lindo. Era lindo, lindo y tierno, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo tuviera una cara de perro que nadie se la quitaba, seguía pareciéndome la cosa más bella y agraciada que pudiera existir en este planeta. Me gustaba su cabello negro que le caía sedoso por el rostro, también sus ojos grises tan penetrantes que calaban hondo en mí. Y su mirada... ¡Oh, esa mirada! Fuerte, seria, misteriosa, asombrosa... Yo no era capaz de soportar más de dos minutos bajo la intensidad de sus ojos oscuros.

Levi era todo lo que yo había imaginado en la persona perfecta.

Yo había visto esa faceta humana que los demás ignoraban de él.

Siempre trayendo animales a casa, criaturas heridas para cuidarlas hasta que estuvieran sanas. También conocía esa parte amable, condescendiente y amigable; me la había mostrado tantas veces que yo sería incapaz de olvidarla aunque quisiera. Sabía de ese miedo a quedarse solo, de como hace años atrás había perdido a sus dos más grandes amigos...

_Y de cómo Mikasa había sido como una salvación para él._

Me lo había dicho, textual, explícitamente, una noche hace un mes y algo. Mi corazón fue brutal y sádicamente masacrado ese día.

Levi amaba a Mikasa tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Me sentía como un desperdicio, como el agua tóxica de una alcantarilla, como una pequeña rata callejera en esa casa, sin cobijo ni techo, robando un espacio ajeno para poder subsistir.

Dejé caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y, con rabia y frustración, saqué otro panecillo y me lo eché a la boca sin cuidado alguno, masticando con tanta fuerza que las encías probablemente se me habían puesto blancas y pálidas.

Maldito el día en que llegué a esta casa.

—Estúpido Levi...

—¿Y se puede saber por qué lo soy, mocoso?

Me paré sobresaltado, me ahogué con el panecillo que llevaba masticando con la boca descaradamente abierta, el betún de naranja se me acumuló en la entrada de la garganta y caí trastrabillando al suelo, tosiendo tan fuerte que creí que los ojos me iban a saltar de las cuencas de un momento a otro.

No supe cómo ni cuándo, sin embargo, Levi terminó ayudándome a respirar y recobrar la compostura.

Levi de verdad que era amable.

—Deberías ser más cuidadoso, niño. —me reprendió, sentándome en el banquillo frente a la mesa. —Ser tan imbécil como para atragantarse con un pedazo de pan... y robado, para rematar.

Sonreí con ironía; la culpa recién estaba haciendo efecto.

—No decía nada de "No tocar". —respondí, e inmediatamente tosí otro poco.

—No es necesario poner un cartel así.

—Mikasa sí los pone. —carraspeé. —Lo puso en el pastel de bodas toda la noche.

Alcé la mirada; los ojos me ardían como los mil demonios, a pesar de eso pude ver sus orbes grises. Finos, estridentes, bonitos, impenetrables. Un escalofrío atravesó a lo largo y ancho de mi espina dorsal, pero eso no fue un real impedimento para hacerme soltar una risilla fugaz. Él bufó; esa era su manera de reírse.

Apoyé los codos sobre la mesa, y Levi acercó la taza con té verde hacia mí. La tomé y bebí un poco; seguía sabiendo horrible y con un gusto a mierda, pero no dije nada ni comenté nada al respecto.

Hasta que Levi se sentó a mi lado y se sirvió un poco.

—No lo tomes. Sabe a agua de alcantarilla. —Le advertí. No me hizo mucho caso realmente.

Él encaró una ceja.

—¿De qué hablas, mocoso? Sabe normal. —Diablos, era demasiado amable. Sopló ligeramente el líquido humeante y se lo llevó a la boca. Inmediatamente frunció los labios. —Ya, vale, en verdad sabe a mierda. ¿De dónde sacaste esto, crío?

—Lo hice yo. —me encogí de hombros, evitando su mirada. De verdad que no podía soportar estar bajo su campo visual por más de dos minutos.

Si me estaba mirando o no, yo no lo sabía, y no quería averiguarlo. Estaba bien mientras me dedicara a mirar algún punto vacío en el revestimiento de la cocina.

Entonces Levi estiró un brazo hasta alcanzar un panecillo dulce bañado chocolate, inclinándose sobre mí en el proceso, y mi olfato captó ese perfume a lavanda que tanto le gustaba, ese que siempre usaba por las mañanas, ese que Mikasa siempre le ordenaba que se quitara—porque decía que apestaba—ese que siempre me tomaba el tiempo de apreciar cada vez que pasaba cerca de mí.

¿Obsesionado? Probablemente sí.

Miré su cuello por el rabillo del ojo; la palidez de su piel me provocó escalofríos.

Levi volvió a tomar lugar en el banquillo a un lado de mí, y yo, sintiéndome con el derecho y la confianza de hacerlo, agarré otro panecillo con la clara intención de devorarlo con el mismo deleite que él lo hacía. Lo disfrutaba; sabía que el chocolate era su favorito, cosa que su mujer siempre olvidaba.

Como también olvidaba que él era alérgico a las nueces y a los gatos.

O que su color favorito era el azul.

O que solo tomaba café negro, té de manzanilla y té verde.

Llevaban dos años casados, y Mikasa no se había aprendido nada de lo que respectaba a las preferencias de su marido. Yo, que llevo conociéndolo mucho menos que ella, sabía hasta cómo le gustaba que se lavara la ropa.

Con detergente con aroma a lavanda y a mano, por cierto.

Alcancé a dar el primer mordisco antes de que Levi golpeara mi mano y me arrebatara el biscocho.

—¡Hey!

Me miró con desdén, y, llevándose mi dulce a los labios, mordió un trozo, justo en la parte donde yo había saboreado.

¿De verdad no le dio asco?

—Tú ya comiste demasiados.

Fruncí el entrecejo y me crucé de brazos, encogiéndome en el abrigo que traía puesto.

—Mikasa se enfadará mañana.

—Puedo culparte a ti.

Me sobresalté; eso era demasiado infantil, especialmente para él. Le atisbé bien, y el me devolvió el vistazo como si lo hubiera visto venir. Sus ojos, de nuevo, se incrustaron en mi alma, y remecieron cada recóndita célula de mi cuerpo. Más allá de que sus mirada me había hipnotizado descaradamente, pude entender el hecho de que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que podría hacerme responsable por los panecillos extraviados.

Temblé, contrariado, y entorné los ojos cuando elevó—apenas perceptiblemente—la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa; una repugnante, altanera, seductora y endemoniadamente bonita sonrisa.

Ya, eso era demasiado.

Agarré con indignación la taza y me levanté toscamente, dirigiéndome de vuelta a la biblioteca donde debí haberme quedado en primer lugar; no podía importarme menos la impresión que podría dejar en él. A mitad de camino recordé que olvidé traer el candil conmigo, y estaba tan oscuro en los pasillos que apenas era capaz de distinguir las siluetas de la casa. Los vidrios repiqueteaban producto de la lluvia con un estruendo estridente, sin embargo, mi orgullo no me dejaba volver sobre mis pasos a por las velas después de mi retirada dramática. Tampoco quise encender las luces, me convencí a mí mismo de que no era necesario.

Llegué a duras penas a la librería personal de los Ackerman.

Amar duele.

Amar al marido de tu prima—que, por lo demás, parecía una supermodelo sacada de una revista porno—dolía aún más.

Caminé hasta el escritorio que estuve ocupando hace poco más de una media hora atrás, oculto entre estantes y repisas repletas de libros, y me desplomé sobre la butaca de cuero, dejando la taza con el té a un lado y arrellanándome tanto como el asiento me lo permitió.

Yo, Eren Jaeger, era un adolescente estúpido, impulsivo e irremediablemente enamoradizo que había escogido a la peor persona posible para quererla incondicionalmente.

A ese extremo llegaba mi ridícula situación.

Aspiré hondo, pausado y profundo, relajando los músculos tensados con la calidez que emanaba del fuego. La chimenea seguía encendida, aunque la mitad de los palos secos ya se habían consumido casi por completo, transformándose en brasas y carbón negro, y la temperatura dentro de la biblioteca estaba subiendo gradualmente, aunque no lo suficiente como para desvanecer los vestigios del gélido invierno que azotaba la casa de los Ackerman.

Poco a poco la calma volvió a fluir a través de mi cuerpo, dejando transitar libremente la sangre por cada parte de mi anatomía, pero el sueño y las ganas de dormir no se harían presentes. Como había mencionado en un principio, esa noche el desvelo iba a ser netamente inevitable.

Mis pensamientos, sin que pudiera controlarlos realmente, se re direccionaron hacia Levi, hacia su tez pálida, sus cabellos negros, sus ojos atrapantes y su cuerpo esbelto y trabajado. Ese aroma a lavanda, a hojas secas, a manantial de aguas puras, a brisa salada de mar... había deseado tanto estar cerca de él, saborear su entera persona, entregarme en un amor carnal demasiado apasionado para lo que jamás ambos hayamos experimentado. Aquel deseo, el sueño de mi vida se basaba en ello.

Ser amado por Levi.

De pronto el fuego de la chimenea bajó su intensidad hasta convertirse en un tenue resplandor anaranjado, cálido y adormecedor, que aparentaba bailar sobre el carbón y los restos de lo que alguna vez fue madera. Quedé hipnotizado por ese color vivo, pero a la vez relajante y desquiciadamente hermoso.

El color de las llamas pasaba de azul a naranja, y de naranja a azul.

Retorné repentinamente a esos pensamientos confusos. Levi estaba allí.

Levi estaba sobre mí, pasando los dedos por retazos de mi propia piel, y yo me estremecía bajo su tacto. Me quemaba, me sofocaba bajo su pecho, y volvía a quemarme.

No supe cómo, pero mi mano, aquella que antes descansaba sobre mi regazo, se había escabullido hacia mi entrepierna, por debajo del pantalón, serpenteando, y yo trataba de imaginar que esos dedos eran suaves, tibios y, por sobre todo, de él.

Auto complacerse a uno mismo era algo patético.

Auto complacerse pensando en el esposo de alguien más era peor.

Y hacerlo bajo el mismo techo rebasaba el razonamiento coherente de una persona.

Como sea; llegando a este punto no era capaz de hacer nada.

Subí por mi torso.

No, corrección.

Levi subía por mi torso, acariciando zonas tan expuestas como prohibidas a medida que sus dígitos moldeaban mi cuerpo a su antojo. Se detenía, se tomaba su tiempo para observarme abierta y descaradamente un momento, antes de volver a deslizarse entre pedazos de piel, encontrando los puntos más sensibles y susceptibles que poseía. Todo era un descubrimiento, y todo descubrimiento necesitaba un nombre.

Yo anhelaba que mi cuerpo fuera marcado por el nombre de Levi.

Me susurró algo al oído, aunque estaba tan hundido en el placer, cayendo tan lenta y seductoramente en ese abismo gris que eran sus ojos, que no supe descifrar sus palabras. Sus manos palparon hasta detenerse en mi pelvis, y con movimientos paulatinos volvió a perderse por debajo del pantalón. Sentí sus dedos cálidos rozar sutilmente parte de lo que ahora era una prominente erección, y se mantuvo eternos segundos allí, debatiéndose entre meterse por completo o volver a salir a la superficie.

Yo necesitaba con urgencia que me hiciera sentir como un primer amor; torpe, inexperimentado y, por sobre todo, desmedidamente ardiente.

Quería ser el único amor de Levi.

Quería que me dijera esas mismas palabras que tantas veces le había dedicado a su esposa, a mi prima, a Mikasa.

Tan celoso.

Tan envidioso por tener lo que ella tenía.

Y entonces su mano se introdujo de lleno bajo mi ropa interior, y comenzó a masturbarme tan lentamente que estuve a punto de gritar por las descargas eléctricas que atravesaban la amplitud de mi cuerpo, de lo insuficiente que resultaban los remezones, que deseaba más, mucho más de él.

Le besé en los labios, e imaginé que su lengua contorneaba mi boca, mi barbilla, deslizándose armónicamente por mi cuello hasta la clavícula. Allí mordía, sangraba y volvía a retomar un camino de besos a su vez que aumentaba la velocidad de su mano sobre la carne expuesta. Entonces apretaba, suave y delicado, y sus movimiento eran tan latentes, acertados y calientes que yo no era capaz de soportarlo, y gemía bajito, embriagado por su esencia a lavanda perlada en sudor, perdiéndome en su aliento con sabor a menta y café.

Y todo pasaba tan rápido...

Sentía mi cuerpo arder bajo su desvergonzada mirada.

Y olvidó el trabajo manual, mi erección y el placer que con eso me infundía, y se posicionó en medio de mis piernas, justo entre mi cuerpo débil y el escritorio de mármol junto a las estanterías. Me obligó a mirarle, pausado y altanero, cuando la ropa seguía cayendo al suelo, y los segundos se congelaron en ese preciso instante; estaba tan cerca que podía captar el vaho de su respiración acariciar mis labios, errática y descontrolada, y, sin advertencia alguna, sentí un prominente miembro presionar insistente en la única entrada existente.

Gemí en sorpresa, pero él no me permitió apartar la mirada.

Y entró de una estocada.

Gemí tan fuerte que tuve que obligarme a callar, mordiendo y utilizando mi propia camisa como una mordaza. Él embestía, y yo jadeaba su nombre en tonos tan variados, desesperados y exigentes que me desgarraba la garganta, respirando forzosamente y con anhelos de más.

Más fuerte.

Más pasional.

Simplemente más.

Levi, Levi, Levi.

Lo único que podía pensar. Lo único que podía sentir. Lo único que podía decir.

La cabeza, en verdad, me daba vueltas, y mordía tan fuerte la camisa con los dientes para no gritar que apenas tenía la consciencia para aplacar los espasmos, los jadeos, las lágrimas. Todo era demasiado confuso, y yo estaba por llegar a mi límite.

Exacto. "_Estaba..."_

—Estás ensuciando todo, mocoso pervertido...

Oí su voz en un susurro, tan cerca y real.

El Levi de mis fantasías no hablaba. Nunca lo hacía.

Nunca de los nunca...

Me detuve, petrificado, y todo el calor que estuve experimentando los últimos quince minutos se fue por el garete, dejándome una sensación pegajosa, resbaladiza y cruda. Giré la cabeza tan bruscamente que algo de sudor debió haber saltado de mi piel, y allí estaba él, el amor de mi vida, el hombre con quien hace segundos estaba soñando despierto, apoyado sobre uno de los estantes, observándome con una fría expresión en el rostro.

Fue tanto el efecto de sus ojos en mí, que estuve a punto de volver a llorar, pero no precisamente de placer.

Me sentí como un parásito en las flores favoritas de mamá. Tenían que erradicarme inmediatamente, y costara lo que costara.

—Y-Yo... N-No es lo que... D-De verdad que no...

—Cállate. —su tono era severo, punzante, devastador. —Guarda silencio y sal de aquí antes de que te descuartice.

Bajé la cabeza, contrariado, las lágrimas estaban comenzando a hacerse paso. El fuego de la chimenea seguía siendo un débil fulgor naranja matizado en azul, y el repiqueteo constante de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra las ventanas me parecían como un taladrante estruendo difícil de ignorar. Ordené mi ropa, y subí la vista para decir algo. Callé.

La mirada intangible de Levi se había hecho más dura; me despreciaba con toda su alma.

Algo dentro de mí se quebró de manera irreparable. No era la primera vez que hacía este tipo de cosas, sin embargo, siempre esperé nunca ser descubierto; era mi secreto, mi bello y devastador secreto, mi propio pedazo de paraíso guardado bajo llave en mi corazón, donde nadie debía saberlo y nadie saldría lastimado.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente él quien bajara el telón?

Temblé, sollocé y seguí temblando. Traté de mover las piernas; pasos torpes y tambaleantes hacia la salida, una salida que debía alcanzar pasando obligatoriamente a un lado de Levi.

El destino era cruel.

El amor también.

Tuve el presentimiento de que mañana mismo me iría de esa casa, y a él jamás lo volvería a ver. Si así era, ¿qué importaba lo que hiciera ahora, lo que hice antes, lo que estoy a punto de hacer? Yo tenía que decirlo. Yo necesitaba que él escuchara mi versión; no la del mocoso pervertido, ni la del chiquillo desentendido y avergonzado, sino de ese yo que había conocido el amor a primera vista con él.

Volví a alzar los ojos hacia Levi; estaba impaciente, enfadado y algo más que no supe bien cómo discernir.

Y él debía escucharme.

—Cuando te conocí, hace dos años, estaba nevando... —comencé. Mi voz vacilaba. —Te vi bajo los adornos florales de rosas blancas de la boda, traías puestas unas zapatillas viejas y deshilachadas; alguien me había dicho que no te gustaban los zapatos formales. Te veías bien con el esmoquin negro, y me di cuenta de que estabas escondiendo la nariz bajo una bufanda roja... la misma bufanda que yo le había regalado a Mikasa cuando la conocí.

Alguien me dijo, también, que te llamabas Levi, y que llevabas el mismo apellido que mi prima: Ackerman. Levi Ackerman; era un nombre extraño, pero no dejé de oírlo en toda la ceremonia.

Levanté la mirada, sus ojos grises me observaban, seguían crudos y fríos, pero pude ver algo diferente en ellos, algo inusual, distante de su semblante habitual.

Sorpresa.

Y no me detuve.

—Entonces la vi a ella, bailando sobre la nieve con Grisha; parecía una princesa de hielo sacada de un cuento. Y tú la mirabas, fascinado, mientras mamá bailaba contigo. Y cuando fue mi turno de tomarla de la mano y girar al centro, tu continuaste mirándola a ella, y yo seguía sin existir, fundiéndome entre el decorado y la nieve; allí solo estaba Mikasa. Ella era hermosa, como un ángel de invierno, y era tu esposa.

Respiré profundo, tratando de calmarme, porque mi corazón estaba latiendo tan desaforadamente que apenas era capaz de hablar. Estaba declarándome, una rara confesión de amor que jamás en la vida podría repetir, y, por lo demás, algo en vano. No sería correspondido, él me odiaba, le daba asco, y mañana era probable que yo me iría con algún otro pariente porque Eren, el chiquillo estúpido, se le había insinuado al marido de su prima.

Estrujé el abrigo que traía puesto entre los dedos, tomando una bocanada de aire, dije:—Dos días después de la boda entendí que me había enamorado a primera vista de ti, y pasó un año antes de que te volviera a ver. Pensé que habías formado una familia con Mikasa, pero al llegar aquí descubrí que solo se habían establecido y vivido una vida matrimonial desde entonces. Y luego conviví contigo, te conocí de verdad, y seguí cayendo por ti hasta un punto irreversible, pero tú estabas enamorado de ella. Entonces decidí...

Me ahogué con mis propias palabras cuando Levi, furioso, se acercó a mí y me embistió contra las estanterías; libros cayeron de las repisas hacia el suelo, y yo solo atiné a cubrirme la cabeza con los brazos rezando por no ser golpeado ni por los textos ni por él. Entonces me sujetó bruscamente de los brazos y, acorralándome entre su cuerpo y el aparador, me vi obligado a mirarle directamente; había algo oscuro encendiéndose en su interior.

Tenía miedo.

—¿A qué quieres llegar con esta ridícula confesión, mocoso de mierda? —gruñó, sus palabras desprendían rabia y desprecio, también algo de veneno.

Pero yo necesitaba sacarlo todo.

—D-Decidí... —tragué grueso, y las lágrimas volvieron a rodar. —Decidí convivir tan pacíficamente como lo habíamos hecho todo este tiempo hasta que tuviera que irme. Nadie debía saber nada, ni yo debía decir nada, y no habría del por qué discutir. Yo me iría, tarde o temprano lo haría, saldría de tu vida y tú de la mía, y el asunto quedaba por las buenas. Pero lo descubriste...

Si solo no lo hubieras hecho, Levi, si solo no hubieras desmantelado mi pequeño secreto.

Su rostro se desencajó, sumido en un sentimiento denigrante, devastador y detestable; había odio recorriendo cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo, y ese odio se proyectaba en mí. Volvió a azotarme contra las estanterías. Tenía miedo, las piernas me temblaban, y no paraba de llorar; ese sentido de violencia, de peligro era como una alarma en mi cabeza, sin embargo, no era capaz de apartarme. Levi se pegó contra mí y me tomó tan bruscamente de los hombros que tuve que ahogar un gemido de dolor.

Para Levi, un homosexual es la cosa más aborrecible que hay.

—¡No respondiste mi puta pregunta!

Me encogí, pero todavía me quedaban fuerzas para responder con la misma intensidad.

—¡El punto es que no puedes odiarme por quererte! ¡No puedes! ¡Es inhumano! ¡Yo no lo controlo, no sé como hacerlo! —ahora fui yo quien lo empujó lejos. Levi chocó contra el escritorio de mármol, contrariado, y mis impulsos egoístas me dijeron que devolviera el golpe. Lo hice; un puñetazo aterrizó en su mejilla, y me observó con la mandíbula apretada, como si quisiera matarme.

Ya lo había hecho; todas sus acciones en ese momento habían extinguido una parte de mí, de mi razón de ser.

—¡No es mi culpa! Solo pasó, ¿vale? No es como si yo quisiera sentirme así; esto es un asco, es como condenarse, pero tú no lo entiendes. ¡Te casaste con la mujer que amabas! ¿Cómo podrías siquiera comprenderlo? ¡No intentes juzgarme si no puedes ver a través de lo que yo veo!

Si hubo algo, un pequeño resto siquiera, de serenidad en mí, en ese momento se había desvanecido por completo. Estaba harto de toda esa mierda, y me sentí estúpido por esperar compasión y comprensión de él. Levi me había dicho una vez que nunca hay elecciones correctas o erróneas, solo elecciones, y que nadie podría predecir lo que sucedería al final. Yo no hice decisiones, yo solo fui víctima de las circunstancias.

Nunca quise caer por él.

—Nunca quise... —un susurro escapó, débil, taciturno, y las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. Dolía, dolía como los mil demonios, dolía tanto que tuve que encorvarme apretando las manos contra el pecho para amortiguarlo; tratar de que se volviera solo una molestia soportable.

Pero no pude.

Caí de rodillas al piso. Patético. Me cubrí la cara con las palmas. Patético. Dejé entrever un jadeo desesperado. Patético.

Patético. Patético. Patético.

Estaba indefenso, débil, tembloroso, y solo era capaz de esperar el puño de regreso de Levi en compensación por el que yo le había proporcionado antes. Apreté los dientes, gimiendo bajo y oprimido, como si solo fuera un animal malherido arrastrándose por el asfalto; una selva de concreto demasiado impenetrable para mí.

No obstante, permanecí de esa manera, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. En su lugar, la voz de Levi—distorsionada por la lluvia—resonó en la amplitud del cuarto, y me hizo estremecer del pánico.

—Mi esposa está allí arriba, durmiendo en nuestra cama, y tú estás lloriqueando y gimiendo penosamente aquí abajo. —gruñó con exasperación, y yo me encogí más sobre las baldosas. Escuché su respiración forzosa, y supe que se estaba conteniendo lo mejor que podía. —Yo no debería estar aquí; mi lugar, el correcto lugar, es arriba, en mi habitación, con Mikasa. Pero no soy capaz de irme precisamente porque tú estás aquí; estás aquí y no allí arriba. —no lo entendí, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría oportunidad para hacer algo al respecto; Levi no me hubiera dado el tiempo para hacerlo. Me empujó con violencia, haciéndome caer de espaldas sobre el piso, y se posó sobre mí, estampando los puños a los costados de mi cabeza; su respiración, errática e irregular, chocaba vehemente contra mi cuello. Vi sus ojos, su silueta contrastada por la luz escaza del fuego, y sus pupilas brillaban con ferocidad apremiante. —Por eso cuando te digo que te largues, te largas, porque yo no puedo largarme de este bodrio...

Me quedé inmóvil, jadeando, temblando bajo su imponente persona, sintiéndome pequeño e insignificante. No sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, no veía absolutamente nada que me explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus profundos ojos grises, y estaba tan desorientado que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era respirar.

Inhalar, exhalar, respirar...

Hasta que todo a nuestro alrededor desapareciera.

Y todo volvió a pasar demasiado rápido para mí.

No me fui, me quedé. Él no se fue, se quedó. Nos besamos, no sé cómo, solo supe que lo hacíamos. Levi sobre mí, inclinado, tocando mis labios con los suyos, presionando tan tiernamente que mi corazón daba vuelcos profundos, arremetedores y nefastos. Petrificado bajo su figura, me quedé contemplando la nada misma, sumido en un sentimiento demasiado irreal para que fuera cierto. Se apartó lentamente, y me miró como si él tampoco comprendiera lo que acababa de suceder.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, y volví a temblar, aterrado de que solo fuera una alucinación más de mi yo inerte, carente de lo que tanto había anhelado.

Parpadeé; el seguía ahí, observándome con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Y las palabras simplemente fluyeron de mí.

—Te amo...

Fue tan patético el modo en que lo dije. Fue tan patético como me derretí en sus brazos cuando volvió a besarme. Fue tan patético el modo en que jadeaba mientras sus manos tocaban ese mundo que yo anhelaba que tuviera su nombre plasmado a fuego. Fue patética la manera en que lo amé, desmedida y torpemente real.

Incongruentemente real.

Esa noche me quemé bajo su mirada desvergonzada, sus sonrisa distorsionada, sus besos con sabor a canela y chocolate. No sabían a café y menta, sino a canela y chocolate. Y su piel no era cálida y sofocante, estaba helada, sudorosa y gélida, pero igualmente ardía como si fuera hielo.

Desnudo y entre sus brazos, abrí los ojos por un momento mientras él posaba sus boca ansiosa en mi cuello, y lo vi, descendiendo lentamente al otro lado del cristal, tranquilo y suave, armónico como una melodía de piano.

Estaba nevando.

Nevaba tan dulcemente como el día en que nos conocimos.

Volví a llorar, una mezcolanza de sensaciones agitándose en mi interior, y Levi se detuvo, extrañado por mi reacción. Y vi algo que remeció mi interior, vi preocupación en sus ojos grises, esos ojos profundos e impenetrables que tanto había deseado que me miraban a mí. Me miraban, me estaban mirando, a lo que yo era, y yo no podía ser más feliz por eso.

Me entregué completamente y tan ferviente como nunca nadie lo haría.

El fuego de la chimenea, en algún momento, se extinguió; se extinguió mientras nosotros hacíamos el amor.

Lo amaba tanto como para quemarme en el infierno sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Y lo sentí en mi interior, su carne, lo que había imaginado sentir tantas veces en mis fantasías. Gemía bajito, despacio, pausado, pensando que si las cosas iban más rápido se acabaría, y no se volvería a repetir. Él era suave, porque dolía, su amor dolía, pero yo lo aceptaba, porque era de Levi.

Todo volvió a ser Levi.

Me susurró al oído que me amaba.

Me sentí desfallecer.

Lo abracé con añoranza.

Dormimos en la biblioteca, recostados sobre un sofá viejo escondido entre más estanterías y repisas, jugando entre coqueteos suaves y besos fugaces. Dimos vueltas y vueltas, hasta que llegó el momento de separarnos y mostrarle al mundo que Mikasa seguía siendo su esposa, y yo algo así como su cuñado.

No era el final. Me prometió que no lo sería.

En la mañana, fuera, seguía nevando.

Y nosotros seguimos dando vueltas.

* * *

><p>Lo escribí en tres días, y puse sentimientos demasiado fuertes aquí. Quise mezclar las inclinaciones sexuales, el amor, el rechazo, una visión distinta de lo que era amar; algo casi obsesivo y sexual, pero finalmente puro e incondicional.<p>

No quise ese sexo grotesco y sin sentido; quise algo más verdadero, pero sin perder ese toque fantasioso con el que soñamos.

Se lo dediqué a Luce, porque... no sé, fue la primera persona que se me vino a la mente con esto. No la conozco bien, pero de alguna manera quise hacer algo por ella, porque me ha demostrado un afecto incondicional por lo que hago al igual que Carol.

Esto es para ti, linda y espero que lo disfrutes.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Atte. Crosseyra.

_Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

_Aprobado por Carol's Beteos Corporation Inc._

_Todos los derechos reservados_.


End file.
